


Courage, Indeed

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [21]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Drama, Haunted Houses, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Ryuuko Matoi makes a bet with Satsuki Kiryuin, her sister.  If she were to spend a week in a haunted house, alone, she'll give her $10,000.  Can Satsuki endure the haunts in the house?





	Courage, Indeed

_Submitted for your approval – Honnouji Academy, aftermath of a war between the establishment and the insurgents.  With it, two statues of great glory are erected there.  One of them is the founder, Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, leader of a once- noble and fallen empire, and President of the Student Council.  She rules with an iron fist and shows a huge amount of courage.  The other statue erected there is Satsuki’s sister, Ryuko Matoi, an insurgent that rebels against rules and regulations, and has a dark past.  
Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi have been at war, since they first met.  But why now, what reason do these two have a personal grudge, despite being blood siblings?  In a moment, we will see Miss Satsuki Kiryuin, occupation: retired student council president, face the one true challenge of her life.  And it makes you ask the question, among many people: “Can a brave young woman, in her young adult life, experience fear?”_

A tall man in blonde hair and tan skin barked, as he was at the table, “So, there I was… surrounded by a bunch of evil teens, garbed in cloaks and machetes, that wanted to shred apart my Goku Uniform.  When all of a sudden, my heart for the one I love was in danger.  That heart was my own car.  These punks had no right to dent that beautiful car!  I HAD MY CAR WAXED!  No-Stars to the left of me… No-Stars to the right of me…  All I had was my 3-Star Uniform and an iron fist of law and order!”

He continued on, as everyone listened in.  A girl with a marching band hat and a white uniform was bored, as a boy in glasses, in his white school uniform, with his mouth covered by the collar, was typing in his laptop.  A boy in messy hair was relaxing in his chair, not looking at him, because he was wearing green tape over his eyes.  A girl in short brown hair was in awe, as she was in her white uniform and blue skirt.  The huge man, Ira, continued to tell his story, as the boy in messy hair said, “Yeah, yeah.  And then Matoi beat your ass, all over the school.”

Ira roared, “Don’t get me in that jazz, Sanageyama!  YOU WERE BEATEN, TOO!”

Sanageyama said, “So what?  You’re all bulk and no brains.  It’s no wonder the Elite Four disbanded, like that.”

He explained, “You know, if you want to tell stories, about how Matoi kicked our asses, start with me.  At least Lady Satsuki gave me a second chance, until it was blown away from me.”

Jakuzure said, “Hah, you were easily beaten, like a 2-Star.”

“Hey, shut up, kid!  Have I done enough?”

“No.  And everyone is bored of _your_ stories, you little jerk.”

She explained, “Me, however, I played Beethoven’s Ode to Joy, as an army of tyrants tried to overthrow Lady Satsuki, but couldn’t.  Have a feeling that they were weak, compared to these jerks in No-Stars.  Unfortunately, the bloodshed ended with me, playing Mozart’s Fifth Symphony.”

Inumuta replied, “You’re fibbing.”

She huffed, “Am I?  I can be very evil, when it comes to music.”

Gamagoori barked, “Well, it’s no bigger than being ripped to shreds by No-Stars, who had a way of being rebellious against the power of the _Disciplinary Committee!_ ”

Jakuzure jeered, “Aw, bite me.”

Mako responded, “Well, I say that was amazing!  I enjoyed his stories, like they were stories from the sea, since we’re in an island and all…”

Inumuta replied, “That is because that is _all_ we talk about.”

A girl in long black hair and a white school uniform, done like a general’s uniform, spoke, as she held her sword in hand, “Really?  If you want to know tall tales, try talking about me, and how I brought you guys here.  I founded Honnouji Academy, as a sponsor for kids that want to earn life and liberty.  But I ruled this school with an iron fist.  Unfortunately, my reign in this school ended abruptly, because of family issues.  From there, I found out I had a sister… and a very rude one.  Though, she and I are fated, we grew to love each other.  But I must digress.”

She bellowed, “DO YOU THINK THAT MY HEART WILL BECAUSE OF REBELLIOUS CANKER SORES LIKE MATOI, WELL, I SAY NAY!  My goal is to become leader of a free world, and everything I worked for was destroyed!  Honnouji Academy is now a free world, and I repent for my sins.  But I will _never_ be given a heart of gold.  While my respect for the students remains powerful, I will show the strength, speed, courage, and wisdom that all of you have achieved!  Unfortunately, seeing that my best and brightest have been beaten, I have no idea how to repay you all FOR YOUR FAILURES!  I don’t take kindly to failures, because you freak out and get scared!”

“Is that a fact?” A woman in black hair and a red highlight, in her black uniform, said, “Well, perhaps you can listen to _my_ tall tale…”

Satsuki growled, “Matoi…”

“Sis…  Lemme tell you about my father’s house.  I know he’s dead and all, but that dear father of mine was ousted, due to the fact that someone killed him.  I repaid the old man, by visiting him, as a show of respect, and went to boast that I _will_ find the murderer.  However…”

**_Tales of the Bizarre #21:  
“Courage, Indeed!”_ **

_Matoi’s story told all, as she was in a dark house, in the middle of the foyer.  She looked around, as it was night, with a faint shine from window.  Evil laughter is made, as Matoi was shaken, but trying hard to be brave.  She has been brave, but never with ghosts.  She went to the living room and shut the door.  As the door closed…  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_

“And that was it…” Matoi replied, “That loud scream… that was me.  My father’s house, it just became a haunted house…”

Jakuzure snapped, “You made it all up!”

Mako giggled, “Amazing, Ryuko~!”

Inumuta replied, “Yet, she never explained how and why it was haunted.”

Ryuko said, “Father died, a long time ago.  At first, I thought some asshole came in and invaded my privacy.  But it turns out I was wrong…  Ghosts… Ghouls… Demons… I never slept there… I fear the worst… I have a long time coming, before I find out who killed Father.”

Satsuki smiled and said, “I see that you are a coward, not finding out for yourself.”

Ryuko said, “All I can tell you, Sis, is that my assumption was correct.  Slime in the kitchen, axes and blood in the bed, the second floor, covered in maggots and webs, it was like a bordello of blood… and demonic visitors…”

Satsuki snuffed, “Hogwash.”

Sanageyama agreed, “I concur.  You think we believe that?”

Gamagoori added, “Even so, there are NO such things as ghosts.”

Jakuzure said, “You need to lay off the Horror Club…”

Satsuki smiled, as she said, “If there even is a haunted house, you know that I can last a day in there… even a night of sleep, with all the things going on.”

Ryuko smirked, “Really?  You think you can visit my father’s castle?”

“That’s a challenge.  If what you say is true, and I whimper like a pathetic child, to which I won’t, I’ll wager you $10,000 out of my own currency.”

“Fine.  I’ll pay $10,000, as well.  But on _one condition_ …”

Mako cried, “OH!  Ryuko’s making it too easy!  Whatever you counter, I’m going for it!”

Ryuko barked, “PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS, BITCH!  I’ll give you _Twenty Thousand!_ ”

“Too much…  But a night in your father’s castle is worth it…”

“No… _Not_ a night… Try a _week_!”

Satsuki gasped, as she glared, “What?”

“You heard me!”  Ryuko laughed, “I bet you everything I got, all for $20,000, if you can spend a _week_ in my father’s castle, if you survive, without being frightened, like a little bitch!”

Satsuki growled, as Jakuzure said, “Amazing… Lady Satsuki is given the ultimate fear challenge!”

Gamagoori said, “She may be a bold leader, but fear is never in her vocabulary.”

Inumuta responded, “But everyone has a fear.  It is all logic.”

Sanageyama barked, “No way!  Ghosts are bunk!  Lady Satsuki refuses to accept!”

She roared, “SILENCE!”

They stopped, as the two sisters stared down.  She said, “What you don’t get is that I never play fair… and why I never show fear, since I am _incapable_ of fear.  I _bring_ fear to cities.  Fear is the way of being dominant!  FEAR _IS_ FREEDOM!”

“Yeah, that is so true.” Ryuko said, “But the week is about courage… something that you have.”

“Courage, indeed.”

“I have a better idea… Survive the week in Father’s castle.  Bawl like a baby, as the coward that you are, or admit defeat by surrendering, and you lose.  Think you’re up for it?”

They glared at each other, as Satsuki smirked, “Fine.  But just so you know… I _always_ win.  You got a deal.  One week, and not an hour more.  But I _will_ need someone to accompany me, just in case… for witnesses who watch my bravery in this _haunted_ castle.”

Ryuko replied, “Nope.  You have to do this… … … _alone_.”

Satsuki growled, as she let out a scowl.  She huffed, “Oh, you miserable little--.”

She calmed down, as Sanageyama smirked, “One week in a castle, all by herself…  Lady Satsuki isn’t afraid of anything.”

Inumuta replied, “But sensing her anger in her face, I notice that her fingers are twitching a bit.”

Satsuki responded, “Do you agree with me?”

Jakazure snarled, “Lady Satsuki won’t accept, from _you_ , New Girl!”

Mako smiled and cheered on, “Ryuko, beat her, and show her that she is afraid!  OH!  But if Satsuki survives, that’s a blow to our family.  Lady Satsuki has to win or lose.  I can’t decide!”

Satsuki smiled, as the Elite Four nodded.  She then said, “Very well… When do I start?”

Ryuko said, “You’ll start, tomorrow morning… At this address…”

She gave her the address to Ryuko’s Father’s home, as Satsuki smiled, “Thank you.  But I will provide food, in case I get hungry, since it has been abandoned for years.”

Ryuko said, “Oh, no worries.  You got food and shit, throughout the middle of the week.  Your butler will be nice enough to send you a CARE package, just in case.”

Mako cheered, “OH!  And I’ll have Mom and Dad sent you our homemade croquettes, as a snack!”

Satsuki glared at her, as Ryuko said, “Well, let’s see what you got…”

She placed her sword down and bellowed, “Ryuko Matoi… this is _one_ battle that I can best you in.  You couldn’t even stay _one_ night in your dead dad’s castle.  But I can stay at least a week.  Let the games begin…”

Mako asked, “So… it’s a NO on the croquettes?”

The next morning, Ryuko and Satsuki arrive at the old wooden house, standing at two-stories tall.  Satsuki said, “So, this is it?”

Ryuko said, “Yeah.  It’s a bit rundown, but it still grew in age.”

Satsuki was in her uniform, as she had her luggage full of clothes, as Ryuko said, “You don’t need ALL of it, Sis.”

Satsuki roared, “WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME “SIS”?  I don’t mind the formal names, but you’re NOT INTIMIDATING ME, YOU HARLOT OF A PIG!”

She stated, “Besides, I packed light, since it’s for one week.  I assume that the washer and dryer are there?”

“Oh, everything still works.  But if the power goes out, head to the basement.”

“Right.”

She walked up the creaky front porch, as Ryuko waved to her, on her motorcycle.  Satsuki smiled, as she said, “Wish me luck… as luck is $20,000 richer… but luck is nothing more than a myth…”

Ryuko said, “We’ll see about that.  Enjoy your surroundings, and I’ll see you in a week.”

She revved off, as Satsuki approached the door.  Ryuko disappeared from the view, as Satsuki giggled, opening the door.  She said, “And she calls _me_ the coward?  Well, we’ll see what happens, when I win this bet.  Ghosts… Bah!”

She stepped in, as the place was dark and decrepit.  She looked around, as she called out, from in the front room, “Hello?”

She snuffed, as she went in, “Ghosts, indeed.  It’s the middle of daytime.”

She placed her luggage down, as a faint ghostly wail is made, from in a distance.  Satsuki cringed, as she gasped, “Who’s there?”

She maintained her courageous side, as she whispered, “Okay… I don’t need to be here… but I cannot let down the others.”

The door blew shut, as Satsuki yelped.  She turned around and smirked, “Good, good.  I was gonna shut the door, anyway.”

She opened the knob, but the door was stuck tight.  She pulled really hard, but no luck.  She even tried to pick the lock, but the knob has no keyhole.  She growled, “Door’s stuck.  And I can’t use keys.  Crafty, Ryuko… But not crafty enough… I better take a look around, and maybe find some sort of exit, in case the week ends.”

She walked off into the faintly dark corridor, as she went into the kitchen.  She said, as she looked around the kitchen, “Well, she wasn’t kidding.  This place _is_ rundown, but a bit comforting.”

The kitchen has a stove, a refrigerator, a cabinet with old discard cans, a cellar, and a dining table with three chairs.  Satsuki said, as she looked in the fridge.  She opened it and found a note from Ryuko.  It said: “ _Dear Satsuki, I thought you might get hungry.  So, I packed you tea and food.  Enjoy.  Ryuko._ ”

Satsuki smiled, as she helped herself.  She pulled out a silver tea kettle, and prepared her tea.  She whispered, “Always thinking of me, huh?”

**XXXXX**

She was in her bedroom, hours later, in a dusky night, as she sat down in a comfy white bed.  Of course, it was still whole and comfy, as it was held together by wooden stands and a bedspread.  She lied down and said, “Well, I like how this place is going… and no luck, so far, on _ghosts_.  Hah!  Ghosts, indeed.”

She lied down, as she said, “Goodnight, Ryuko… Wake me when it’s over…”

She fell asleep, as night began to fall.  One hour later, as it grew very dark, Satsuki woke up, about to go to the kitchen.  She stepped out of her bedroom, as she heard a loud smashing sound.  She ran to the kitchen, heading downstairs to the first floor.  She turned around and saw a vase being knocked over.  It was caused by a lone squirrel.  It chirped away, as Satsuki shooed it.  She barked, “Go on, get!  Stupid mammal!”

She sighed, “Priceless antique… now worthless… by a brainless cri--.”

She stopped, as she saw a small faint trail.  It was a long thick line, covered in very light ooze.  She kneeled down and looked around the trail.  She saw that it was to a room, all the way to the kitchen.  She said, as she looked at the floor, “Nope.  I suppose it ended there…”

She felt the ooze, as she gagged, “Still warm…”

She stood up, as she moaned, “I have no time for this.  Ryuko is being a jerk, after everything I have done for her…  Matoi…”

She went back upstairs, as creaking sounds were made by her feet.  She thought, “Well, that’s one way to know if it’s mine.  Stupid Matoi.  Ghosts…  Afraid of what ghosts?”

She arrived at the second floor and went to the bedroom.  But she stopped and saw a trail.  It was similar to the one she found, as it was connected from the bathroom to the second room.  She followed it to the room, as she opened it.  She saw, inside, was a dark room with a wooden desk and chair, a broken lamp, and a beaten-down mattress.  No doubt about it.  This was Ryuko’s father’s room.  She even saw a picture of her, with her father, when Ryuko was just a child.  Satsuki nodded and said, “Well, there’s the memories…”

She sighed, as she placed the photo down.

**CRACK!  
** A cracking noise was made, as she turned around.  It was from a portrait of a vase of flowers, with the glass cracking.  She whispered, “That didn’t happen…”

She walked off, as she calmed down, “Okay… I think I’ve had enough nonsense.  I’m going to bed.  _Straight_ to bed.”

She returned to her bed, as she was not amused by what she thought it might be Ryuko, trying to prank her.

On the second night, Satsuki got a phone call from Gamagoori.  He was asking her if she was okay.

“I’m fine, Gamagoori.  I just had to endure _one_ night in this place.”  She replied, “Tell Matoi that I told her so… By that, I mean I lasted _one_ night in this desolate place.  One down, six to go.  Also, when Mako comes with the CARE package, arrive by the back door.  The front door’s ajar.”

She hung up, as she said, “Ridiculous.  I feel like I’m surrounded by incompetent helpers.  Ryuko _did_ say that the underachiever is coming to see me.  But NO visitors.  If she wants me to play hardball, let her.”

She went upstairs, as she heard a moan in the other room.  She went down the stairs and into the study.

She arrived at the study, as she saw a person reading a book.  She approached it, as she called, “Hey, you!  What are you doing here?”

She paused and said, as the figure was sitting in the chair, reading a book, “How?  How did _he_ get here?”

The figure disappeared, as Satsuki stepped back.  She then saw a similar trail, around the desk, in a circle.  She then found a book that says “ _The Works of Fear_ ”.  She cackled, “HAH!  Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  Psyching me out, will you?  I should say not.”

She turned around, as a man’s head with white hair and a beard hovered over to Satsuki.  She let out a scream, as the disembodied head flew off, disappearing into the darkness.  She cringed, as she panted, “What the hell?”

She rubbed her forehead and whispered, “Darn it all…”

She looked at the book, as it was bookmarked.  She read an article about the chimeras.  She then read, “ _Sometimes the worst fears in one person’s mind can be discovered by a personal life.  For example, they are feared by their worst nightmare, including their most deepest secrets, in which would be balled up, afraid to let it out_.”

“Personal life secrets…  I have none…” She shut the book and took it with her.  She then shivered, as she looked around the study.  She spotted a telescope, as she said, “Huh?  Did Ryuko’s father go stargazing?”

She looked through the telescope and saw the stars, with a few clouds hovering by.  She then saw the moon, which was a crescent shape, and was shining a bright silver.  She then said, as she walked away, “I should go.”

She yawned, as she said, “Maybe tomorrow…  I’m kinda tired.”

A woman’s scream was made, as she gasped, “What was that?”

She walked out of the study, as she ran upstairs.  She eventually traversed through the dark hallway, as the screams faded.  She then stopped, as she almost stepped on a similar slimy path, intersecting from one side to another, through each door.  She gasped, as she approached the door to her left.  She opened it, as she saw what was inside.  It was a closet, with a bucket and a mop inside.  A vacuum cleaner was in there, but was busted and broken.  She said, as she shut the closet door, “No.  Then it must be over there.  Yes.  Matoi has her _slimy_ friend here.  And I solved it!”

She turned the knob, but it was locked.  She growled, “Graaaah!  Damn it!”

She let go, as she said, “This place is too old and creaky that the doors are hard to open…”

She held the book, as she read another passage in the Book of Fear.

“ _Face your fears by confronting the real enemy.  However, not every time that you will conquer your fear, permanently._ ”

She closed the book, as she growled.  She went to her bedroom, as she said, “Pathetic…”

Night three was no different.  Satsuki was taking a bath in the tub, as she was bathing by candlelight.  She soothed in the warm water, as she said, “Three days… three days of this, and I don’t know if I can take another night.  But still, everything going on… The slime on the floor, the ghostly moans, the fishy smell of jokers… Ryuko Matoi is obviously punking me.”

She continued to bathe, as she heard a scream.  Satsuki ignored it, as she said, “Nice try.  But you’re going to have to do better than that, Matoi.”

She sat up a bit and rinsed her hair off.  She tilted her head back up, and saw a glimpse of an old man in a beard and lab coat.  She gasped, covering her bare body.  She cried, throwing a water basin at it, and cried, “AAGH!”

**SMASH!  
** The basin broke the mirror that was on the wall.  She shivered, as she said, “Who the heck was that?”

She breathed deeply, as she said, “Just my imagination…”

She continued to relax in the bathtub, as the candle suddenly went out.  She said, as she got out of the tub, “Great.  The lights go out…”

She said, as she was dried off in a towel, “The lights are okay in my bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the foyer, but not anywhere else.  I’ll have a repairman fix this, once I plan to sell this dump… or have this place demolished.”

Minutes later, she got dressed in her white shirt and skirt, as she said, “Anyway, Matoi better have her allowance ready.  Once this night’s over, as she has no choice but to surrender…”

She left the bathroom, as she returned to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, during night four, she was reading the book, as she was sipping tea.  She read a passage, “ _Sometimes, fear is considered a feeling.  You can always be afraid, and remember to obtain courage._ ”

She snickered, “Well, whoever wrote this book must’ve lost all his marbles…”

She placed her tea cup down, as she noticed a HDTV on the wall.  It was connected to a camera, located under the television monitor.  She asked, “Huh?  How did that get here?  I don’t remember that.”

She turned it on, but it showed no picture.  He then said, “No TV?  I thought that these places have electricity.  But apparently, no cable or television.”

She turned it on, as a mask was shown.  It was the mask of Guo Xiang, with a three-pawed toad on its head.  She was stunned, as she looked at the mask, right in its eyes.  She whispered, “Okay… I should lay off the TV, for a while…  That mask… it’s creepy…”

She changed the channel with the remote, but it did not change to a different station.  It showed the same haunting mask, with a haunting tune playing, as she cried, “Come on… Come on!  CHANGE!”

She looked at the remote, as she opened the battery compartment.  There were no batteries inside.  She trembled lightly, as she threw it down.  She whispered, “Damn it…”

She placed the tea kettle down, as she left the kitchen.  She then heard a tune of a piano, as she whispered, “The music room?”

She went inside, as she called out, “Hello?”

She saw the same old man in the lab coat, playing the piano, in the tune of Chopin.  She whispered, “Who is that?”

She approached the old man, as she touched his shoulder.  He turned around and held his hands out.  They shot fire out, as Satsuki ducked from the flames.  She shivered, as the hands of the old man melted a bit.  She was sighing in relief, as she said, “Just a dummy.”

She examined it, as she looked behind the dummy.  She saw a long thin tube connected.  She kneeled down and then used a small knife to cut the wire.  She smiled, as she said, “Nice try, Matoi.  But I think I know a prop, when I see one.”

She stood up, as the piano played again.  She then said, as she looked, “Huh?  Automatic playing?  But how?”

She turned off the piano, as she said, “This is ridiculous…  Four nights, so far, and I’m not even scared.”

To her, she _was_ scared.  Unfortunately, she denies it, every time, feeling that Matoi was pranking her.

In night five, Satsuki returned to from the kitchen, having dinner.  She heard the sounds of footsteps, as it was coming from the hallway, on the second floor.  She read a passage on the book, “ _President Franklin Roosevelt has said it best – ‘The only thing we have to fear is fear itself’…”_

Satsuki closed the book, as she went upstairs.  She called out, “Matoi, I don’t know what’s going on, but if this is a prank, you better quit, while you’re ahead!  I know your game, Matoi!  YOU HEAR ME?”

She was too arrogant to know that Matoi was tricking her.  But as she turned left, at the edge of the stairway, she saw a ghostly image of a girl in pale skin and black hair, through the blackness of the view.  She shrieked, as she slipped and stumbled down the stairs.  She fell down the stairs and was badly hurt.

One hour later, she regained consciousness, as she lifted herself up.  She placed her right hand on the floor, but felt a soft warm substance.  It was the same slimy path as before.  She gasped, as she wiped it off.  A ghostly wail was made, as Satsuki slammed the book on the ground, “GOD! DAMN! MATOI!”

She threw the book into the front door, as she ran back upstairs.  She averted her eyes, as she made a beeline to her bedroom.  She arrived, as she was out of breath.  She then looked around the bedroom.  She whispered, “Five nights of this… and my nerves are shattering…  But I am not afraid… I know Matoi’s tricks.”

She noticed a wire by the bedspread.  She cut it with a knife, as she laughed, “He-he-he…  There we go.  Let’s see her get out of _this_ one.”

She called out, as she was smiling evilly, “YOU HEAR THAT, MATOI?  It’s going to take _five_ of you ghouls to scare the great Lady Satsuki Kiryuin!  I KNOW YOUR PLOT!  YOU HEAR ME, YOU UNWANTED LITTLE WENCH?”

She sobbed, “Goddamn it, Matoi, I’m not kidding!  Come out and show me!  Or come out and give up!  You in here?”

She shrieked, “WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU?  I KNOW OF YOUR SCHEMES!  JUST SHOW YOURSELF, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!”

She laughed, as she sat down in bed.  She said, “Ahhhh… So, too chicken?  Fine, then… Two nights to go, Matoi!  You know my bluff?  Hah!  I can tell you were cheating, you little mink!  I hope those tricks you had cost you ten grand!  And Sanageyama, you just lost your five!”

She lied down, as she relaxed in bed.  She yawned, “Ah, goodnight, everybody.  Horror show is over.  Wake me when it’s morning…”

As she lied down--.  
**CLAMP! CLAMP!  
** Metallic irons appeared from the bed, as she was trapped in her wrists and ankles.  She struggled to break free, but as she tried, a huge pendulum axe started to sway back and forth, heading closer to Satsuki.  She cringed, as she was crying, “AH!  AHH!  MATOI?  MATOI!  THIS ISN’T FUNNY!  SERIOUSLY, IT’S NOT!”

The axe kept swinging, as she held herself back.  She shrieked, as she was about to get sliced in half.

The axe stopped, as it was one inch closer to Satsuki’s abdomen.  Satsuki started to breathe heavily, as she whispered, “Oh, goddamn it… Goddamn it…  Shit… Shit… Shit…”

Her left arm broke out of the shackle.  She carefully unlocked her manacles, so careful that she tried to avoid being nicked by the still-standing blade.

Satsuki Kiryuin started to learn fear, which is something she’d never experience before.  But as determined, she got out of bed and shivered, “Damn it, Matoi… I hate this place…”

She called out, “You think this is funny, Ryuko Matoi?  The agreement of the bet says that I get scared!  You never said I get scared to _death!_ You hear me?  For a moment I thought this was serious!  You wanna reduce me to _your_ level, Matoi?  _Soooooory,_ Sis.  Satsuki Kiryuin signing off!”

She stayed in her room, as night continued to darken.  She went to the study and fell asleep on the couch.  The pendulum axe returned to the ceiling, as Satsuki was already in the study.

Six days had passed, as Satsuki, a little fidgety and shaken, but still maintaining her poise and posture, was in the kitchen, having some eggs and sausage.  She placed her teapot in the table and poured herself a cup of tea.  She said, as she was completely calm, “Six days of this shit…  And I’m tired out.  Matoi thinks I’m stupid.  Imagine me… Satsuki Kiryuin, scared of a triggered house, owned by her deceased father… all for twenty grand…  She doesn’t scare me.  I have about 12 hours left, and she’ll have lost.”

She then started eating, as she saw a pistol on the table.  She said, “Huh?  I never notice _that_ on the table.”

“Precisely, Satsuki Kiryuin…” a voice called.

The TV turned on, as it was Ryuko, in her chair, waving to Satsuki.  Satsuki smirked, “So, you showed up, but too afraid to come and see me?”

Ryuko said, “Not really.  I _did_ watch your every movement.  Thanks to your friends, Gamagoori and Inumuta, I had to see how you were doing, via a video camera; and that way, we can communicate, face-to-face.  Surprised that you showed no fear.”

Satsuki said, “Well, not much.  But I have been thinking to myself about you… You cheated.”

“On the contrary, I did no such thing.  True, this place _is_ haunted, but not in its old discrepancy.”

“How so?”  Satsuki said, as she took a bite of her breakfast.

“Well, you see, this is where my father died…  And moreover, you learned of how this came to pass.”

“Is that so?”

“Well, you should know that the place used to be his private domicile for scientific endeavors, like the Life Fiber secret _and_ even DNA testing.”

Satsuki replied, as she sipped her tea, “You know, you never mentioned that he was a scientist.”

“No, I didn’t.  But that is why I come to you, and maybe you might shed some light…”

Satsuki smirked, “I might, but it’ll cost you $20,000.”

“In due time, Satsuki.  But we’re not finished, yet.”  Ryuko stretched a bit, as she said, “You see, my father was a researcher on DNA, involving what makes a human tick, or how a human live on, as a different creature.  You could say that I have his research, thanks to a trail of clues in your home.”

“What?  The ectoplasmic slime?”

“No, Satsuki… More like worm goo…”

“Worm goo?”

“Yeah.  In fact, one of his experiments involved the structure of a simple complex enzyme, a transforming of a baby lion cub, dying from a disease, into an _Oligochaete_ … or an earthworm, if you will.  NO, they are not snakes.  Just the snake-sized versions of the worms.”

“Oh, really?  He made worms out of diseased animals?”

“Oh, yeah.  And he was able to remove the virus or cause, but temporarily.  But the effects were permanent, seeing that the serum wasn’t strong enough.”

“Alright… Why are you telling me this, Matoi?”  Satsuki smirked.

Ryuko said, “You should know… by now.  You see, the same person Isshin Matoi stole the plans of this genetic bioscience plan… was _your_ father, Soichiro Kiryuin.”

“I see…” Satsuki sipped her tea, as she said, “And how so did he die?”

Ryuko said, as she scowled, “Why? How?  I believe _you_ did.”

Satsuki said, “Why would I do that?  Are you calling me a liar?”

“No.  I’m calling you a murderer. A heartless murderer…”

She smirked, as she said, “Seriously, what makes you think I did all that?”

“Well, recall the house.  You see, my father was a brilliant engineer in science… including creating Senketsu, and your Junketsu.  But he made millions of research on the most convoluted DNA testings that he was considered dangerous and well-armed.  That was when you came in.  You see, in Night 2, you learn of the book I got you, “ _The Works of Fear”._ My father got that off the internet, as a way of purchasing interesting theories of the creatures that he created.  In fact, do the creatures still obtain fear?  That’s what I wanted to know…  And so…”

Satsuki said, “All he did was failed experiments.  If you’re accusing me of killing your father, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Ryuko said, “Yes, but there was more.  He was an excellent piano player.  You see, he used to play cute and useful tunes to me, when I was five.  But when news heard of that you wanted to stop his research on DNA testing and earthworm evolution, you had to kill him, while I was gone away.  You ruined the hands… hands that he made the most amazing inventions.  And you decided to douse them in acid, as a way of threatening him.  But that wasn’t the end.  GAS!  Gasoline was the way to soak his ruined hands, and then burn them with a match, reduced into blackness stumps.  He was saddened that his piano playing days were over… because you killed him!”

Satsuki complained, “Damn it, that was nothing!  How did you know I killed him?  His hands were burned, but that was a flesh wound!  In fact, the only cause of death was--.”

“A stab to the heart?”

Satsuki trembled, as she said, “No… You’re lying.”

“I know… And I wanted to see you slip up, after all these years.  And now, I am getting my revenge on you, or what you’ve done.  You’ve taken my father away, and now, I’m going to lose a sister.  Needless to say, my father knew of you, the minute he saw you… and I swore, just before he died, when he told me about you… that I would find you, and I’d break you, just as you did him…”

“Well, so far, you did nothing.  Six nights, you had your chance, and you blew it; ALL of them!  The food here, it tastes good.  I can hardly taste the poison, right?”

“No, no poison.  Perfectly harmless.  The tea, however, it’s not poisonous, either.”

She took a sip, as Ryuko exclaimed, “It’s actually _drugs_.”

She did a spit take, as Ryuko continued, “Yeah.  I drugged you.”

Satsuki gasped, as she snarled, “You bitch!  What gives?”

Ryuko said, “Oh, your friends felt the same way, as they were about me.  You see that pistol?  Yes.  You have only one bullet in you.  And it better be the right move.  Otherwise, you have a bet to win, and $20,000 is yours… and evading my revenge tactic.  You see--.”

“WHEN?  When was I drugged?”

“From day one…  The tea has been drugged, and there was a reason why you started seeing things, and suddenly heard noises.  While you were asleep, I injected a bit of DNA into your right arm.  Don’t worry, no blood.  Just a harmless syringe into your elbow joint.  And soon, you’ll slowly become like them…”

Satsuki growled, “No… You drugged my tea, and you inject worm DNA in my bloodstream?”

Ryuko nodded, as she said, “Pity.  And we were having fun, as sisters.”

Satsuki threw the dishes and teapot to the floor, smashing it into pieces.  She aimed her gun at the TV and roared, “Bet’s off, Matoi!  Give me the antidote!”

“OH, no, you’re wrong.  The bet is still on.  You see, you said that if you cried to me to give up, you’d lose the bet.  Sadly, your courage has shown that you’re powerful than you were.”

Satsuki growled, “The antidote!  Do you have the antidote?”

“There is no antidote.  Just going to induce your entire body with worm DNA.  First, it will slowly go into your veins.  Secondly, your joints may stiffen in about hours.  And thirdly, your hair will fall out and you will shrink down into the common worm that your arm, as your bones will dissolve into nothing, unaffected by the nervous system, or the vital organs, becoming a small invertebrate.”

“That is a lie…” Satsuki yelled, “ **YOU LIE!**   THERE IS NO SUCH SERUM!  THAT IS SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!”

Ryuko smiled, as she said, “No.  I am telling the truth.  But if you don’t believe me, I have me a test subject of my own… and a former friend of yours, Maiko Ogure.  She is the same bitch that almost got me expelled, but managed to get a taste of the same serum that I injected into her, as payback.  She is downstairs waiting for you…”

She looked at the door, as she said, “The cellar?  Miss Ogure is in there?”

Ryuko sat back, as she said nothing.  Satsuki said, “What’ll happen to me, if I look inside?”

Ryuko said, “I’ll concede, if you do.  Of course, don’t, and risk the remaining weeks of your life, reduced to a slimy maggot, or a slug.  Either way, it’s a win-win.  There you are, Satsuki Kiryuin, brave as you are, yet you will be a brave little earthworm.  WHY ARE YOU STALLING?  Your fate is in the cellar!  GO!  GO AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU WILL BE!”

Satsuki approached the door, as she said, “Maiko better be in there.  Her, an earthworm.  Science, indeed.”

She gasped, as she saw a trail of slime, like before, with the other slime trails, throughout the week.  She stepped back, as she smirked, “Uh-huh…”

Though she was confused and in a predicament, as Ryuko barked, “What are you waiting for?  Go down to the cellar!  GO ON!  Do you want the truth?  Why are you stopping?”

Satsuki smirked, as she held the gun.  She said, “Matoi…  You think I am stupid.  Even if there _is_ such a ridiculous serum that turns innocent girls into worms, maggots, and slugs, I wouldn’t believe your story.”

She laughed, “I figured it all out.  YOU, Ryuko Matoi, my own flesh and blood, bluffed me, trying to maintain fear into my psyche.  Well, you’re sadly mistaken.  Even if I was injected with this serum, I still live.”

Ryuko said nothing.  She let out a cold stare, as Satsuki felt her left arm, the same arm that was injected with a syringe.  She then smirked, as she followed the trail.  The trail ended to a lone chair on the kitchen table, covered in a pile of soot and slime.  Satsuki giggled, as she had it all figured out.  But Ryuko replied, “No.  Satsuki, you have to know the truth.  I have to let you know, if you were not afraid.  But seriously, you say to yourself that “ _Hey, my sister sent me to a week’s stay in a haunted castle, all because of something I didn’t do.  And now, I’m Punk’d!”_ And that is just it.  You’re Punk’d.”

She glared, “But this isn’t a game, Kiryuin… NO!  This is reprisal, payback, and revenge.  If I was joking at you now, I’d know you’d beat the shit out of me.  But you, Satsuki, know that I am not lying.  And it is something I will forever regret… because there’s something else you should know, more about my father and _your_ father – the one thing that will _devastate_ you.”

“Go ahead!”

“It was you, Satsuki Kiryuin… Needless to say, you killed my father, through a dagger to the heart.”

“My father died in a car crash!  And that was the day before Isshin died!”

“Indeed… But do you know why he is still alive?  He _was_ my father, Isshin Matoi… the man that created the serum that has been injected in you.  You see… it was all a lie.  Soichiro never lost that formula… brave as ever; you did not see the voice patterns and likeness of the man known as Isshin Matoi… NO!  Soichiro Kiryuin.”

Satsuki’s eyes widened, as she looked at the gun.  She shivered, as she sobbed, “No…”

Ryuko continued, “Soichiro died in a car crash… but assumed the alias of Isshin Matoi, and cared for me!  He was wanted by the authorities, because of his crimes against humanity!  Evil mad doctor or not, he was still _our_ father!”

She whispered, “You did it.  You killed your father… _My_ father… _Our_ father… You heartless bitch.  You killed him, and you didn’t even notice?”

Satsuki looked down, and then whispered “What have I done?” knowing that she killed her father, who was Ryuko’s father, as well.

Ryuko barked, “And for what?  For something that may happen to _you_ or _me_?  Admit it… I see through your tears.  You _are_ afraid… afraid of what Dad would do to me, seeing you love me, as a sister… Brave big sister… There you are… Look at yourself… or LOOK down in the cellar!  What’s it going to be, Brave Little Big Sister?”

Satsuki nodded, as she held the gun in her right hand.  She then said to her, “I want to be brave, all the time.  NO ONE intimidates me, because I ruled Honnouji Academy, with an iron fist.  How dare you ridicule me of being a test subject… all because I killed him? YES!  YES!  I did it!  I killed Father!  You know why?  Because your father, no, _my_ father was dangerous!  He turned innocent lives into monsters!  You were a bad person, raised by such a conniving old geezer, who is of _my_ blood, in disguise, that you didn’t realize that you may have killed your own sister, because of bullshit like this!  You’re a fool, Ryuko Matoi… You wanted to play games… Well, I did that, as a favor to you.  He was after _you_ , next.  He wouldn’t stop, until my sister was one of those… _things_.  For that, I am sorry… I am so sorry that I killed our father… but…”

She looked at the gun again, as she stared down at Ryuko.

She whispered to her, “ _You… You still lose, _Matoi…”

She held the gun up, as she aimed at her own head.  She placed the barrel of the gun onto the right side of her head, as she let out a cold glare.

**BANG!  
** Satsuki shot the gun from her hand, shooting a bullet into her brain.  She collapsed onto the floor, bleeding from her head and was motionless.  Satsuki killed herself.  She knew that she’d rather be dead than be afraid… or admit to the fact that she killed her father, who was also Ryuko’s father… or mostly the fact that she was about to be a worm.  Of course, we may never know.

Ryuko sat back, as she smirked.  She then whispered, “No, Satsuki… _You_ lose…  There is _nothing_ in the cellar.”

Ryuko’s bluff cost her own sister’s life.  She was a bit saddened that Satsuki died, but was satisfied that she knew of the truth of her father’s death.  Ryuko, in her last ounce of remorse, let out a smirk.  The television monitor was turned off, after that.

_Fear… It is something that Satsuki Kiryuin has… and let alone her worst nightmares emerged, as she was admitted to a past that she chose to hide.  Miss Satsuki Kiryuin, in her own pool of blood, has written her last bold and brave lecture… in the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”._

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely an AU-fanfic of Kill la Kill, and it revolves around Satsuki Kiryuin. At first, I hated her, because she’s such a bitch, but I’ve watched all the episodes (except for the OVA), and was surprised of her status. Of course, the plot to this is a “What-If”, as it shows how Satsuki killed Ryuko Matoi’s father, Isshin Matoi (a.k.a. Soichiro Kiryuin, Satsuki’s father), instead of Nui Harime, Ryuko’s father’s killer sent by Satsuki & Ryuko’s mother, Ragyo Kiryuin. And I’d say that pretty much contradicts almost everything, including how Nudist Beach wasn’t involved or mentioned.
> 
> Also, this is a loose parody of a Night Gallery episode “A Question of Fear”, which stars the late great Leslie Nielsen. Satsuki plays Nielsen’s role, roughly, in this fic.


End file.
